


You and the Night and the Music Epilogue

by DeVara_Lavellan



Series: You and the Night and the Music [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Solas playing Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVara_Lavellan/pseuds/DeVara_Lavellan
Summary: It's been a month since Solas returned from the Fade prison, and Alasnirelan killed Corvus.
Relationships: Abelas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: You and the Night and the Music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653985
Kudos: 1





	1. One Month after Corvus' Death

**Author's Note:**

> Song Solas is playing is 'Emerald Eyes' by Anson Seabra

Nira opened her eyes to the dark room, letting her eyes adjust. Solas wasn’t next to her and she began to panic. A brush of his aura from downstairs instantly calmed her. She wrapped their sheet around her and made her way downstairs, hearing the piano being played. Nira rounded the corner to see Solas sitting at the piano, playing such a sweet melody.

_ Cuz I’ve spent a thousand nights _

_ Lost in your emerald eyes _

_ Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul _

_ Make me lose track of time _

_ You and your emerald eyes _

_ Finally found a place that I can call my home _

She couldn’t help the tears that started falling as Solas sang for her. In the years that they had been together, she had never known he could sing this well. Of course, being an ancient Evanuris had its advantages, having the time and patience to learn numerous new skills. His beautiful tenor echoed through their apartment, and when he finished the song, she could only stare at her Bonded in awe.

Nira thought back to all that had happened since she met Solas. She thought hiding had been the answer for years, running to different places across Thedas. It felt strange and freeing, knowing she didn’t have to run anymore, that she could fully spread her wings and be herself. 

“Ar unnuvena ma, ma’lath,” Solas whispered. Nira pulled him into her arms. 

“And I missed you, my love. I thought I’d lost you forever,” Solas stood and led her to the sectional in their living room, where Nira curled her legs on the couch and together, they watched the sun rise over the buildings of Dradena. 

“Nira, do you still want to have that traditional ceremony?” Solas asked with trepidation. Nira turned to see his face lined with worry. 

“Yes, I do. I still have everyone’s dresses, maybe it can be just, well, a bit smaller. I don’t care when it is, Solas, I want all of Thedas to know just how much I love you,” Nira replied. 

Nira curled against him, her face resting in the crook of his neck. Solas waved his hand, turning on the stereo, soft piano music flowing from the speakers.


	2. Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira finally has her wedding ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included:
> 
> Wings - Lucas King  
> Love - Michael Ortega  
> My Best Friend - Queen

Nira looked out of the window of the small cabin Solas had built for her near the ruins in her favorite part of the Arbor Wilds. The ruins had been transformed from their dilapidated state into a place the Fae of fairy tales would roam. It was nearly identical to the set-up she had planned out for Witchwood Park, except for a few changes. It was going to be much smaller than before, with only Ahshala as her maid of honor and Abelas as Solas’ best man. It was nearly sunset, and almost time for the ceremony to start. Ahshala knocked on the door and opened it, holding the hem of her dress up, revealing her black footwraps. 

“Nira, it’s almost time, are you ready?” Nira turned and faced her friend, a nervous smile on her face. Ahshala stepped in, closing the door behind her. “Nira, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Ash. I am so happy right now, I don’t know what to do. I’ve been waiting for this day for two years. Now that it’s finally here, I’m nervous and I don’t know why. Lingering fear that something else is going to happen and another shitshow will start? I don’t know. To answer your question, yes. I’m ready.” Ahshala wrapped her friend in a gentle hug. The women pulled away when Dorian came in, ready to walk her down the aisle. 

“Oh Maker’s breath, Nira you look beautiful! Not as fabulous as me, of course,” Nira and Ahshala giggled.

“Nira, I’m going to get everyone in their places. See you soon!” Ahshala said, waving as she walked out the door.

“Are you okay, my sweets?” A lump formed in Nira’s throat as her tears threatened to fall. Instead, she laid her head on his shoulder and Dorian began swaying, rubbing small circles on her back. “Shush now, everything is all right,” He said in a comforting whisper. Nira leaned back up and took the handkerchief he offered her and dabbed under her eyes, trying not to ruin her makeup. 

Nira and Dorian heard the first notes of the piano being played. Her friend Lucas, an elven pianist who frequently played at The Elvhen Lounge had shown her some of his original music and fallen in love with his style. She had called him about a month ago and asked him to play his song ‘Wings’ as she was led down the aisle.

Dorian looked at Nira with a smile. “Come on now, it’s time.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Solas stood inside the pavilion that had been set up for him and Abelas to get ready in, standing near the opening and watching the small crowd that had formed near the seating area. He could see the small cabin Nira was in from where he was standing. He turned when he heard Abelas curse.

“Pala! I knew I shouldn’t have changed the straps for my pauldrons last minute.” Solas smirked at his friend and came over to help him. “Ma serannas, ma’tarlin. Are you all right, sir?” 

Solas nodded. “I find myself on edge, just waiting for something to happen, my friend.” 

“Sir, we have enough security to make the Empress of Orlais and the King of Ferelden jealous. I assure you, nothing will happen today.” Solas laughed in response. Abelas looked up at the entrance of the pavilion to see Solen walking in, his silver armor glinting in the sun that shone through the trees. His hood was up, covering his silver-white braids. 

“Ma’tarlin, everyone is seated. It’s time.” He said with a smile, his clear blue eyes giving away the happiness he felt for his friend. Solas and Abelas nodded and pulled their hoods up in the same fashion as Solen. 

Solas exited the tent and was flanked by Abelas on his right, Solen on his left, and Ithelin behind them. Islanil was standing under an iron archway covered with Elfroot vines and the black roses Nira loved. He would be officiating the heavily modified Andrastian ceremony. They reached the small platform, Solen and Ithelin breaking off to wait by the cabin door for Nira. They would be her honor guard. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Dorian peeked out the door to make sure that Ithelin and Solen were in place before helping Nira down the steps. Solen and Ithelin were facing the door and saluted Nira as she came down the steps, Solen giving her a small smile as they turned in unison to lead them to the altar where Solas was waiting. Dorian offered her his arm and they slowly made their way across the soft forest floor. 

Nira’s mind flashed through everything she had been through since meeting Solas over three years ago. Images of them dancing at the clubs, Solas’ furious protectiveness after he had taken the scars from her legs, every single memory she had flying through her mind like a film. As the last part of the lily-lined path straightened and the altar came into view, Nira tightened her grip on Dorian’s arm. Her eyes followed the path and came to rest on Solas, looking every bit the ancient and regal Evanuris he had been in Arlathan. She gasped faintly at seeing him in his black and silver armor, a richly dyed red cape lined with black wolf fur attached to his pauldrons. He stood straight with his hands behind his back, a small smile on his face as he held his hand out to her.

Dorian sniffed as he hugged her and placed her small hand in Solas’ and went to sit down with Bull, Varric and Mellina. He helped her up onto the platform, but didn’t let go of her hand. She faced him and took his other hand as Islanil began speaking.

“Welcome friends, family, and loved ones - all who come in peace to witness the union of Solas Daerachas and Nira Mahariel.  We are here today to celebrate with them and to share in their triumph as they proclaim their love for one another and the bond their souls have formed together.”

Solas was focused solely on Nira. The way her eyes lit under the mage lights above them, the way her lips were turned up in a smile meant for him, and the smallness of her hands in his. He thought back to the first time he laid eyes on her at the lounge. He was certain that is when he had fallen for her, despite not knowing her name at the time. 

“There is no denying that these two sould are connected - and that is what we are gathered to celebrate, here in this moment - the love that Solas and Nira share between their spirits.” Islanil continued. 

“Solas, Nira, let there be no mistake. While the tradition of handfasting recognizes and accepts love as fluid and dynamic, it is not to be entered into lightheartedly, as these vows are sacred. These vows you make today signify that your souls are bound eternally. You make these vows with the understanding that you are committing to be a partner to one another, and to honor the connection your souls now share. Knowing this, Solas and Nira, is it your intent to commit to one another?”

“It is,” They answered in unison. 

“You may now recite your vows.” Islanil declared. Solas and Nira had written their vows to mirror the other. 

“Nira Mahariel, I swear that each day, I will share in your pain and seek to protect you from it, and ease you of it. I swear to share in your joy and rejoice with you. I swear to share in your hardships and toil, so that we may grow together. I swear to share in your dreams and work with you to fulfill them. And I swear to honor and respect you, to treat you as an equal in this Bond.”

Islanil took their joined hands and loosely wrapped a red cord around them from Solas to Nira, then motioned for Nira to recite hers.

“Solas Daerachas, I swear that each day, I will share in your pain and seek to protect you from it, and ease you of it. I swear to share in your joy and rejoice with you. I swear to share in your hardships and toil, so that we may grow together. I swear to share in your dreams and work with you to fulfill them. And I swear to honor and respect you, to treat you as an equal in this Bond.”

Islanil then wrapped a black cord around their hands from Nira to Solas. “Then let this Bonding be so.” He finally wrapped a cord of silver around their hands.

“You are now wed. You may seal your Bond with a kiss!” Nira grinned as Solas leaned down and softly kissed her. The crowd applauded as Nira and Solas made their way down the aisle together. 

______________________________________________________________________________

A clearing had been made for them to set up a decently sized platform for dancing, and an area for Lucas and the DJ that had been hired. Nira liked him and his twin sister who was there, helping him set up. There were tables set up around the platform, covered in white tablecloths, beautiful china brought from the alienage in Wycome, where Nira’s parents clan had lived near marked each place setting. Vases with several Crystal Grace blooms were in the center of each table. The largest table was set for Nira and Solas, Dorian and Iron Bull, Abelas and Isera and Islanil and Ahshala. Solen and Ithelin were heading security and were posting men around the forest and ruins for the reception.

Lights and ribbons were strung between the trees, illuminating the reception area. Nira stood near the edge of the clearing, needing a moment to herself after their wedding photos had been taken. Even though she knew that no one here would hurt them or cause any trouble, her anxiety would still not let her be. 

_ Should you ever need my strength again, call to me… _

Nira smiled at Alasnirelan’s voice in her head. It had been a year now, that Corvus and Thregan were dead. A lock of her hair had remained permanently white from that time. It did remind her of what she had gone through, but also reminded her just how strong she could be when threatened. The snap of a branch behind her startled her into summoning a fireball in her hand and turning. She doused it immediately up seeing Solas.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. Are you all right, ma’lath?” he asked. He and Abelas had removed their armor and were both dressed in fine Elvhen tunics and leggings. 

“I am. I just needed a moment to myself. Is it nearly time for our dance?” she replied, taking his hand. He pulled her against him, making her smile.

“Mmm, yes, but I fear that I want to be completely selfish and take you away from here,” he whispered in her ear, trailing his lips across her jaw and nipping her earlobe. Nira hissed in response.

“Vhenan, soon. I promise.” she said. Solas growled deep in his chest and Nira watched his eyes flash red for a moment. “Are you going to behave yourself, ma’fen? We’ve planned this for months now, and you were excited about our dance,”

“When, ma’lath, have my plans ever gone smoothly?” Solas replied with a smirk. Nira threw her head back and laughed, catching several people’s attention. Solas took her hand and led her to the dance platform, nodding his head at Lucas.

Solas led her in a simple waltz to the piano music, never taking his gaze from her. He didn’t know what he would ever do without her now. Nira had taken down every wall he had put up to protect himself. He chided himself for ever thinking he could have returned to Uthenera after meeting her. She had brought out the best in him, shown him that there were still things worth protecting, worth loving. He loved her with everything in him, and would spend the rest of eternity showing her.

Nira was near tears. When she had first escaped Thregan, she’d had no one except Dorian and Leliana. Now she had an entire family that would do anything for her. Had done everything for her. She was still alive and whole. Solas had come into her life at the precise moment that she had needed him. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her, and there were days that she didn’t know how she could hold so much love for him. 

Their song ended with a rather passionate kiss that had Nira blushing furiously. Dorian was talking with the DJ when his and Nira’s favorite song came on. Solas smiled and rolled his eyes but left the floor to make room for her and Dorian to dance together. Nira laughed as he made his way to her, dancing as the lead singer would during live shows. He took her hand and spun her before they came together in step.

“Oh sweets, is my liner running?” he asked, rapidly blinking. 

“No, you are beautiful as always,” Nira replied. 

“I am so happy for you, Nira. If anyone deserves this, it’s you. You made it, baby girl,” he said, kissing her forehead. Nira leaned her head on his chest as they swayed to the song.

“Thank you, Dorian. I love you so much,”

“And I love you sweetheart. Now, I better give you back to your Bonded before he decides to get rid of me,” he replied as the song ended. 

“I would never let him do that. Now go dance with Bull.” Nira said, kissing his cheek.

Solas came up and pulled her into his arms, smiling softly. They walked over to the table where the cake had been set. Ahshala had outdone herself on it. It was expertly crafted, Islanil and Abelas helping her with the Elvhen designs. The top tier had been done with the frilled designs Solas loved and Nira had laughed herself to tears when she saw it for the first time. 

As the night was winding to a close, Solas found Nira asleep on one of the many wolf statues that littered the Arbor Wilds forest. He stared up at the ancient carving, his mind drawn to the past. He had never wanted to be revered. He had only ever wanted to end the suffering of his people. Mythal had seen it too late, and the others had killed her for turning against them. Abelas came up behind him.

“Always at my back, old friend,” Solas commented without turning around.

“Many of the guests have left, sir. Ithelin and Solen are seeing to the rest of the men now, and Islanil is helping Ahshala with tearing everything down. Shall I bring the car around?” Abelas replied. Solas smiled.

“No, thank you Abelas. Go, be with Isera tonight,” he said, looking down at Nira. How the Evanuris would have warred for her! 

“I would rather see you home safely, ma’tarlin. Isera understands my duties,” came Abelas’ predictable response.

“Mmm, Solas? Wha-what time is it?” Nira said suddenly, speaking through her yawn. 

“It is late, ma’lath. We should be heading home now,” Solas said with a smile, picking her up easily. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. “Then yes, Abelas, if you would bring the car.” Abelas saluted and headed toward the parking lot.


	3. Ar lath ma, da'fens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad Solas.

Nira suddenly woke up and ran into the bathroom, barely making it before their dinner from just a few hours ago came back up. Fourth day in a row... Maybe Dorian will be able to figure out what's going on. She stood and went to the sink, rinsing her mouth with water and brushing her teeth. A knock at the door made her jump.

“Vhenan? Are you alright?” Finishing up with her teeth, she opened the door to see her Bonded standing there with a worried look on his face. “Nira, this has been happening every day for a few days now. Maybe you should see a Healer?” Nira shook her head.

“Dorian and I are having lunch today, I'll ask him then. What in Thedas is that smell?” Nira pinched her nose, the smell making her nauseous. Solas looked at his nightstand.

“It's just my cider, like always,” The blood drained from his face as a thought formed in his head and would not leave him alone. Nira pulled him from his own head with a kiss. 

“I'm going to change and meet Dorian at the restaurant. And yes, I'll have Abelas with me. I love you!” She bounded to their shared closet and changed into a pair of black jeans and one of her favorite peasant tops. “What will you be doing today?” She asked as she put a pair of sandals on.

“I have a few phone calls to make. Boring work stuff. Have fun today with Dorian, tell him hello for me. And please be safe, vhenan.” She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead and headed to his office.

  
  


“Dorian!” Nira cried, laughing as he pressed whipped cream to her nose. She picked up a napkin and wiped it off. “So listen, I had something I wanted to ask you. The last few days I've been throwing up anything I ate the night before. I don't know if it's something going around or what.” Dorian scooted closer to her and let his mana search hers. His eyes went wide as saucers when he reached her abdomen. 

“Nira, um, honey, you're pregnant!” Nira blanched. She couldn't be. Healers told her after all that she had been through, there was only a five percent chance that she would ever be able to have children. Even if she did, it would be a very risky thing. There was just too much damage done to her. A tear escaped down her cheek. 

“I have to go Dorian, um, can you not say anything to anyone yet? Please? I love you sweets.” She walked over to where Abelas had been sitting reading a book. “Abelas, I'm not feeling well, can we go home please?” 

“Nira, are you alright?” She nodded, plastering her well practiced fake smile on her face. She needed to be home, safe, she needed Solas. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

“Nira! Are you alright? What's wrong? I felt your anxiety just now.” Solas had been on the phone with the owner of a venue he wanted to purchase when anxiety hit him in the gut. 

“I'm fine Solas, I'm on my way home. We uh, need to talk. I'll be home soon.” She hit the end button before he could respond. Abelas held the door for her as they reached their vehicle and headed back to the apartment. 

  
  


They got off the elevator where they were met by a very worried Solas. Abelas continued to the kitchen, giving them their privacy. Nira grabbed Solas' hand and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom. 

“Maybe you should sit down. Um, I'm...fenedhis lasa!” She was pacing, her face was pale, and her hands kept moving to her stomach. 

“Nira, please love, just tell me what's bothering you? We can work through it, we always do.” Why did he have to be so damn understanding! Nira stopped pacing and faced him.

“Solas, I'm pregnant. Dorian confirmed it.” Solas nearly fell off the bed as his earlier suspicions were verified. They sat in silence, Solas had his head in his hands, Nira had sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. “Please say something, vhenan?” she pleaded. 

“I'm floored. Nira, this is wonderful!” He pulled her to him and held her, his hand going to her stomach, feeling the TWO little pings of life. “It's twins my love. Twins!” Nira cried as he held her, feeling a calm and joy she hadn't felt for ages. 

“Solas, this is going to be a difficult pregnancy. All of the Healers I've seen have told me that it would be very risky for me to get pregnant, given all of the damage that...he caused. I couldn't bear it if...” she broke off the sentence. They wouldn't think that. She would just take it easy. 

“Nira Mahariel, I will not let anything happen. I swear it. Now can I shout it so all of Thedas knows how happy you've made me?” Nira laughed. 

“I'll call Dorian and Bull. You tell Abelas and the others. But first...” She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her. Her hand went around his neck and pulled him to her, their lips crashing against each other. He pulled away breathless, a smile on his beautiful face. Nira found her purse and pulled out her phone. She called Dorian, the line ringing. She had to pull the phone away from her ear as he answered.

“NIRA! HAVE YOU TOLD SOLAS YET?! WHAT HAPPENED?” He was ecstatic at the prospect of being an uncle. Nira waited until he was done shouting to tell him.

“Yes Dorian, I told him. And he found something you failed to mention. I'm having TWINS!” Another excited shout from the other end, Bull's voice coming through the speaker this time too. A door slammed on the other end of the line, Varric yelling at them to keep it down while he was writing. Dorian screamed at him the happy news, and he joined in on the excited shouting match. Solas chose this moment to walk back in followed by Solen, Ithelin and Abelas. Nira pointed to the phone then made a circling motion over her ear. 

“They're all insane!” She whispered loudly. Dorian and her friends finally calmed down enough to talk coherently.

“Sooo, you're going to let me plan your baby shower, right?” Dorian crooned. She rolled her eyes. 

“Dorian, you planned nearly all of my wedding, and now this?” She sighed, the humor in her voice very obvious. “I guess, Solas is giving me the look of, 'Don't stress yourself' already.” He narrowed his eyes at her while she stuck her tongue out at him. Dorian went silent on the phone. 

“Dor? What's up?” 

“Nira, I remember what Healer Rowan said the last time you were here. Solas is right, you do need to not stress yourself. Please Nira, will you listen to reason for once?” he sounded like he was about to start crying.

“Amatus, of course I'm going to rest and be careful. I'm not going to go base jumping anytime soon. Please don't worry that much.” Dorian sighed. 

“Alright my sweets. But I'm still planning your baby shower! I love you!” He hung up before she could protest. Nira stood and went to Solas, smoothing away the crease between his eyebrows he got whenever he was worried. Solen, Ithelin, and Abelas all gave her a hug and congratulated her. Islanil and Ahshala had moved into an apartment of their own in the building. Nira would go see them next.

“I'm still doing my concerts though, at least the ones that have been solidified for the next six months. Besides, I have the choir and orchestra rehearsals for the Satinalia event. I am not missing that!” Solas sighed.

“Alright, vhenan. Six months and that is it. Then you will slow down. Promise me, Nira,” He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

“Okay! Okay. I will take it easy. I promise, vhenan. I have to go tell Ahshala that she is going to be an Aunt!” Nira practically skipped to the door, Abelas following with an amused look on his face. She went down the hall and knocked on their door. A crash of glass breaking made Nira jump and Abelas to kick the door in. They entered and were met with the sight of Islanil and Ahshala on their couch, Ahshala barely having time to cover herself. Abelas quickly turned around, his face and ears turning red, making his vallaslin stand out against his skin. Nira was doubled over in laughter.

“Miss Nira! Um, I-I wasn't, um, expecting you today!” Islanil had his face in a pillow, yelling a string of curses in Elvhen. Nira walked into their bedroom and grabbed the blanket off their bed so they both had something to cover with and go to their room to dress. Thundering footsteps heralded her husband and three other guards.

“Go into your room, quick!” The couple ran to their room as Solas and their three other guards came in through the door. Nira had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh again.

“Nira, Abelas, what happened?” Solas asked, seeing the broken vase on the floor. Islanil walked out of the bedroom in his usual black suit, face still burning with embarrassment. Nira went over to Solas.

“Well, I came down to tell them, and Abelas and I heard breaking glass after I knocked, so he kicked the door down and we sort of walked in on them. On the couch.” Nira couldn't finish speaking, she was overcome with another fit of giggles. Solas' ears went pink and the other three men began laughing. 

“Alright, alright. Nira, was there something you needed ma'am?” Islanil asked her as Ahshala came out of the room with a piece of paper in her hand. Nira went to Ahshala and took her hand.

“Asa'ma'lin, you are going to be an Aunt! I'm pregnant!” Ahshala's already large eyes went wide with happiness. Her hand flew to Nira's stomach. Islanil walked over to Solas and hugged him in congratulations. Ahshala pulled away from the hug and handed Nira the paper she had been holding.

“Miss Nira, you remember that song I was humming during...well...I remembered the words! I dreamed of my mother last night and she sang it to me as if I were still a da'len and I had to write them down. It's actually so perfect! I will teach it to you so you can sing it to your da'lens when they are born!” Ahshala was almost in tears. Nira hugged her friend again and walked back over to Solas, taking his hand in hers.

“There was another reason for my visit, and it's a happy circumstance that all of you are here. Solas and I want all of you to be Venuralas Linalin. Godparents.” Solas grinned. Her accent and pronunciation was getting much better the more she spoke their ancient language. Ahshala burst into tears and forgetting all propriety, hugged Solas and then Nira. He didn't mind Ahshala at all. He would be happy to have her watching his children. Ahshala wiped her eyes.

“Oh, we will need so much! There is so much to do!” Her hands flew above her head and she went into the kitchen and retrieved her pad of paper, making a list of Creators-knew-what. Nira laughed at her friend.

“Ash, you are going to have to fight with Dorian for half of whatever it is you are writing. I hope you are ready!” Ahshala didn't even look up from her pad of paper. Islanil shook his head at his Bonded. He shook Solas' hand once more and hugged Nira goodbye as they went back to their apartment. 

______________________________

Nira busied herself making tea for herself and cider for Solas. “Solas, I want to give them Elvhen names, not the traditional Dalish names. Do you think we might find something in that wizened mind of yours?” The heat rune she placed under the kettle heated quickly and the water was soon boiling. She poured it over her tea leaves and into the cider mixture. Solas had brought some files down from his office and was sitting on one of the bar stools at the island.

“I think we can, vhenan.” Solas had to keep himself from laughing. Of course he could list names from Elvenhan. He also knew that she was carrying a boy and a girl, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to know before they were born. “When I felt them, I found out what the gender is, if you wanted to know.” Nira's eyes widened with anticipation. She nodded eagerly.

“We are having a boy and a girl, vhenan.” Nira squealed and ran around the island to kiss him. He held her close and placed his hand across her stomach again, feeling the tiny spots of life there. Nira placed her hand over his, finally feeling at peace with herself.

Nira walked around the bar and grabbed their mugs, joining Solas and looking at the files he had brought from his office. The pictures were of a small stadium, the stage about three feet up from a slab of stone set in a semi-circle as risers, small steps leading up to the stage cut the risers in half. The stone slab was a foot off the ground, surrounded by a low wire rope strung between wooden posts every few feet. The grass in front of the risers was flat for about ten feet, then sloped gently up to a stone sidewalk. The parking lot was a fair size, allowing for a large concert to be played at. 

“What's this? Is this what those phone calls were about?” Solas nodded. He turned to the pictures and held the one she had been looking at out to her.

“It's for you. The clubs are becoming too small to house everyone, and you sing some songs that should have an entire orchestra below you. I've had people out there for the last month fixing it and testing the acoustics. All it needs now is a name.” The picture fell from her hands as she stared at him. He was completely serious, and completely mad.

“Solas, this is too much! I-” He placed a finger against her lips.

“NOTHING is too much for you. I love hearing you sing and watching you perform. When you dance, I see a sense of peace and happiness on your face. I would see that look all the time. People from all communities, cultures and beliefs come to see you perform. Before you sang at Fen, my client base was mainly Elves. Now, you have brought this entire city together through your music, and you need a bigger place to perform at.” Nira was trying not to cry at his words. 

“Thank you. I don't know what to say, this is...it's going to be amazing. Dorian, Bull and Varric will love it! Oh, and Doshiel, Elyon, and Elias! We could have the group from the Northern alienage come and play for festivals!” She had her phone out, walking into the living room and began calling Dorian. Solas just smiled and turned back to the files. He had much more to plan, and pulled out a picture of an older house. It was a large two story with seven rooms, a library, a swimming pool and separate pool house. It was a little ostentatious, he had to admit, but the little world he had built for himself was expanding. He knew even after three years of being Bonded and living together, Nira missed her friends being just down the hall or down the stairs. She still woke up in the middle of the night sweating from a nightmare and he would spend an hour calming her enough to go back to sleep. 

He studied the picture and the plans that came with it. It was close to the venue he had purchased, which proved quite convenient. He could hear Nira on the phone, laughing with Dorian. He gathered up the plans and photo and set them next to her mug of tea. 

Solas was looking at photos of the facility next to Club Fen that had recently gone up for sale and he was thinking of expanding. Nira had hung up with Dorian and was walking back into the kitchen when she turned around and ran to the bathroom. He winced as he heard the door slam and the unfortunate sound of her retching. He would have to research some spells and remedies to help her. The door opened and she walked back into the kitchen, holding her stomach. 

“Ugh, I feel like I can't eat anything or drink anything. Maybe just some bread next time.” Solas reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Nira noticed the folder next to her tea. She opened it and took the photo of the house out. The plans she laid out on the bar, and turned back to Solas.

“You are too much! Solas, it's beautiful! Is this our room?” She asked, pointing to the room with the largest dimensions. There was a room right next to it that would be perfect for the nursery, and she could eventually turn the pool house into a playroom for the twins. Solas could see her mind at work, planning each detail, running a thousand things through her mind. He smiled as she grabbed his pen from him and began writing down things she may want to add. 

“Why so many rooms for just us?” her forehead creased, distorting the vallaslin on her face. 

“Well, that is more of the surprise. Dorian spoke with Bull and Varric, and they are coming with us. I know you miss having them close to you, and Dorian is the head nurse at the hospital. He would be right there if anything were to happen.” He reached out with his aura, comforted by the three life forces he felt from her.

“I could burst right now. I cannot believe you did all of this. Ar lath ma, vhenan.” She leaned over and kissed him. “When can we move in?” 

“Whenever you would like. Although there is still some work that needs to be done. We can wait until it's finished.” Nira smiled.

“That will give me time to look at paint colors for their room and get all the essentials we will need together.” Nira pulled out her phone and began looking at pictures of different nursery styles. Solas smirked and went back to the plans for the expansion, his heart full to bursting with joy.

_____________________________

Nira was on the couch looking at paint samples. Four months and she was beginning to show. Solas was in his office, dealing with the foreman working on the expansion of Club Fen. She took a drink of her tea when a foreign feeling in her stomach made her call for Solas. He ran down the stairs and knelt beside her.

“Nira, what is it? Is something wrong?” She felt bad for making him worry.

“No my love, give me your hand. Quick!” He laid his hand in her palm as she placed it against her belly. A movement under his hand made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. He brought his other hand to her stomach and felt both of them moving. 

“We did that?” Solas was in complete shock feeling his children moving for the first time. Nira laughed at his question. She nodded. Her hands went over his as he leaned down and kissed her abdomen whenever he felt one of the twins move. 

Five minutes went by and they finally settled down. Her heartburn was aching in her chest as she drank more milk to quell the fire. Nira pulled her music crystal out and placed it on top of her stomach as she lay back on the couch, Solas stretching out next to her, his hand resting where he had last felt them moving. A nap would be good for her right now.

__________________________________________________

Solas and Nira were in bed when Nira sat up and felt the sheets dampen. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the cold wood floor, searching for her slippers with her feet. It had been months since she could see her own feet. A sharp pain shot through her as her first contraction began. 

“Solas, vhenan, it's time. We need to go.” Solas lifted his head from his pillow and saw Nira sitting up, hoping she wasn't having a nightmare. Then her words registered in his mind and he flung the blanket off himself and stood quickly, grabbing the large duffel bag they had packed for her. 

“Oh, vishante kaffas!” Nira cursed in Tevine as she tried to stand without help. Solas tried to remain calm for her and walked around the bed to help her stand. Inside, he was panicking. He pulled out his phone and dialed Abelas. Solas asked him to get the car ready as quickly as possible. He heard him swear and the jingle of keys. Solas hung up, knowing his other men had heard the door slam and would be ready to go in a moment's notice. 

Nira made her way down the stairs, slowly. Her belly had swollen as her children grew, and it had become increasingly hard to manage simple tasks such as getting out of bed. They finally made it to the door where Solen, Ithelin and Islanil were waiting. 

“Solen, call...ah! Dorian please!” Nira found talking difficult. Ahshala had her phone pressed to her ear as she ran down the hall.

“Fenedhis lasa! Get down to the hospital!” Everyone, including Nira, went silent. Ashsala had such a sweet disposition and never cursed. Until today. She stopped running and saw that everyone was looking at her. Her face and ears turned bright red. The elevator dinged and they all stepped in, Solas holding Nira's hand.

“Oh, can't this damn elevator go any faster!” Nira's voice was amplified by the cramped space. Solas held her hand, her aura red with waves of pain. They finally got to the garage and into the car. Abelas was breaking several speed laws trying to get Nira to the hospital on time. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Nira who had her eyes closed tight, bringing her breathing under control.

“Nearly there Nira, hang on.” Abelas tried to comfort her. Solas was trying to ease her discomfort with alternating hot and cold spells on her lower back. Nira groaned as another contraction hit her. Abelas was trying to get to the hospital quickly but safely, flashbacks haunting his memories. They arrived safely nonetheless, Dorian standing outside, a wheelchair next to him, along with Healer Rowan who had been instrumental in Nira's healing after Corvus kidnapped and attacked her.

Abelas came to a stop and ran around the vehicle to open the door for Nira, helping her to stand then gently set her in the wheelchair. Another wave of pain hit her as Solas wheeled her into the room that had been set aside for her. Dorian had run ahead to help prepare and was waiting in the room, smiling brightly with anticipation. He came over and helped Solas lift Nira from the wheelchair onto her bed. 

“Dorian, I'm so glad you're here,” Nira said as she laid her head on the pillow. Solas sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. Dorian smiled and covered her with a blanket.

“You should rest while you can Nira, it is going to be a long night,” Healer Rowan said as she was placing a cuff around Nira's arm. Nira nodded, turning to Solas. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

“Everything will be okay, vhenan, I promise,” She reached up and smoothed the crease between his eyebrows. Solas closed his eyes at her touch. Four years and her touch could still calm him. 

“I know this, you should know it will not stop me from worrying,” Nira smiled, shifting on the bed. Finding a comfortable position had not been easy this last month. 

“Your son is not letting me get comfortable,” Nira said, humor in her voice. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, her hand covering Solas' on her swollen belly. Solas laid his head on the bed next to her. He heard the sound of a camera and saw Dorian taking a photo on his phone.

“Sorry! I just had to! Now rest. I'll be back in a few to check on you,” Dorian whispered, shutting the door behind him. Solas closed his eyes and fell asleep to the gentle whirring of the machines around them and the sound of Nira's breathing.

  
  
  


Solas was woken by Nira shifting in her sleep. He sat up, realizing the room was still dark. 

“Hey there love,” Nira was awake, going through pictures on her phone. She paused on one of her and Solas at The Graves. “Remember this night?” She showed him the picture of them sitting in their designated spot, holding hands. It had been the first night Nira felt comfortable leaving her house after coming home from the hospital. 

“I do, that night was very special. You should be trying to sleep Nira,” She rolled her eyes.

“I have slept, and the twins just won't stop moving so I can't get comfortable,” She shifted again on her bed, holding her stomach. Healer Rowan and Dorian came in quietly, Dorian rushing to her side.

“Well, Nira, everything is looking good, it's just a waiting game now. How are you feeling?” Healer Rowan was looking over her chart at the latest round of basic tests.

“Big, uncomfortable, and ready to see my own feet again,” The two women laughed. 

“Well, that's normal. I have a few other patients to check on, so just sit tight. Those two will let you know when they are ready.” Nira waved to her as she walked out of the room. She gasped as a contraction hit her, making her grip the railings of her bed. 

“Fenedhis lasa!” she exclaimed, laying back on her pillow. Solas grabbed her hand, trying to ease some of her pain. 

“How long has it been since your last one?” Dorian asked. Solas looked at the clock on the wall next to the cabinets.

“About two hours, I think,” Nira looked at him and nodded, breathing hard through the pain, trying not to push. Dorian nodded, smiling at Nira.

“Not too much longer my sweet. Do you need anything? Solas?” Solas shook his head, keeping his eyes on his wife, too anxious to say anything.

“No, amatus. I'm just ready to hold my children,” she ran her hand over her stomach. 

“Alright. I will be back later.” Dorian turned off the lights again, making it easier for them to fall back to sleep. Solas laid his hands back on Nira's stomach. The twins weren't moving much at that moment, letting Nira enjoy a moment of rest.

“Ahn ane ar'an daral melin ash'ala, vhenan?” Nira loved hearing him speak Elvhen. She smiled as she turned to face him.

“Ar uvena ta melin in sa or mar era'mana valasshemlen, vhenan. Fenesvir and Fenara. Do you like them?” Solas couldn't help but grin. 

“I love them. Those names are perfect,” Solas leaned over and kissed her. 

  
  
  


Three hours passed and Nira's contractions were much closer together. Dorian was in the room constantly now, counting the minutes between her contractions. Solas had moved onto the bed, sitting behind Nira. Healer Rowan came in, a mask on her face and gloves on her hands.

“Nira, it's time to push now dear, are you ready?” Nira looked up at Solas. 

“I'm scared, emma'lath,” Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying through her contractions. Solas kissed her temple.

“I'm right here, vhenan. Bellanaris.” Her hands clamped onto his as she began pushing.

Ahshala, Islanil, Abelas, Ithelin, and Solen were in the waiting room when Nira's first scream echoed down the hallway. Ahshala had a basket with her that held a blue and a pink stuffed bear, each holding a blanket of the same color. Islanil was sitting next to her reading, while Abelas paced the room, Solen and Ithelin making a bet to see how long it would be before he noticed the leaf in his braid. 

Abelas turned to the door leading to Nira's room, seeing Dorian exit for a moment and reenter the room. He heard Nira scream, his stomach clenching in apprehension. He sat across from Ahshala and Islanil and tried to sleep.

  
  
  


Abelas was gently woken by Ahshala who had tears on her face. He started thinking the worst when she smiled. 

“Come on, they're asking for you.” Abelas stood and walked into the hallway, turning into Nira's room to see her holding the smallest elf child he had seen. Solas held the other, swaddled in a pale pink blanket. Nira's face brightened upon seeing him.

“Abelas, come meet your niece and nephew,” Nira said softly. The infants were sleeping soundly in their parents arms. Nira leaned up and patted the empty spot in front of her on the bed. He sat down, Nira shifting slowly to lay her son in his arms. 

“This is Fenesvir. Solas has Fenara,” Nira whispered, the exhaustion clear in her voice. “Solas, Fenara needs to eat now, vhenan.” He nodded, carefully passing Nira their daughter. Abelas cleared his throat and promptly focused on a spot on the wall opposite him as Nira unbuttoned her hospital gown to feed her daughter. 

“Miss Nira, I should, um, please excuse me, sir?” Solas picked up Fenesvir and sat back down next to Nira. “I am beyond words, ma'Tarlin. They are beautiful.” 

“Thank you ma'falon.” Solas shook his hand before Abelas left the room. Nira giggled.

“I think I scared him, the poor man,” Nira began humming the Dalish lullaby Ahshala had taught her.

“It's not that vhenan. In the time of Arlathan, children were rare. It was considered an enormous blessing to be able to bear a child. Abelas' Bonded and child died in childbirth. He was the first of us to enter Uthenera to escape the pain.” Solas had a far off look in his eyes.

“I didn't know. I feel awful now,” Nira laid her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. 

“You had no way of knowing Nira, it's not something he talks about. I think he was reminded of them just now. It will be okay my love.” Nira nodded, resuming the lullaby. Dorian came in with Bull and Varric, a camera in his hands.

“Solas, up on the bed with Nira, family photo!” Nira groaned.

“Dorian, I look like I was dragged through the Void and back by a Tusket. No pictures!” He pouted in the way that made Bull melt and give him whatever he wanted. “Ugh, fine! Two and that is it. The twins need to sleep.”

Varric walked over to Nira, grasping her hand. “You did good, Red. I'll have them shooting Bianca in no time.” Nira's eyes widened in shock.

“My children are not going to be touching that crossbow, thank you very much. At least not until they are ten. Then we'll talk.” Everyone laughed. 

“We miss you at home Nira, you bring those little ones home soon. I'll see you in a few hours, kadan?” Bull asked Dorian. 

“Of course amatus. I love you,” Dorian responded. “Okay everyone, lets let the new family get some rest. Maker knows they are going to need it!” Nira stuck her tongue out at Dorian.

Solas looked down at his son as Nira fed their daughter. She began humming a song and stared at her in amazement as she began singing the words to  _ Mir Da’len Somniar _ . Fenesvir stirred in his arms, hearing his mother's voice and being away from his sister. 


End file.
